I'm coming
by BatterieszX
Summary: This story's a little crappy so don't read it if you have high standards. What happens if Setsuna keeps hearing a voice that's so familar to her? blah blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: an ordinary start of the day

..................................................

"secchan...." 'geez konoka's having a weird dream 'bout setsuna again....' Asuna thought getting ready for work.

A few hours later.........

**( knock) **konoka immediately opened the door expecting her guardian to be there....

"Hey secchan...want to join me for breakfast?" "N..no Ojou-sama, i've already had mine."

"Then come on in and wait for me secchan.I'll be done in a minute." konoka smiled pulling setsuna in by her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming for you

Chapter 2: I'll be coming for you

During class.........

"Alright, now who wants to read paragragh 6 of page 20? How bout you Asuna?" "What!? Why do you always call me?" Asuna complained. "Let me Negi-sensei! This baka can't read..let me take her place!" Ayaka raised her hand. "Why you..." That was how the fight between the two started.

Meanwhile.....Setsuna sitting at her desk peacefuly when a voice interrupted the peace in her mind.

'**I'll be coming for you child!' **"What? who said that?" Setsuna whispered not wanting to get the attention of the class.

Konoka saw the troubled face of her guardian and came to her desk.

"What's the matter secchan? Are you no feeling well?" "N..n..no"

"Alright class back to your seats." Konoka immediately returned to her seat but soon found her eyes glazing on her secchan's troubled face.

After class

.........................................

'That voice.....it sounded so familar.....' Setsuna thoughts were disturbed when a voice called her name. "Secchan!" Konoka waved to her smiling away.

"Oh...O..Ojousama! Do you need anything?" "Mou, again with the Ojou-sama!" Konoka pouted.

"K..k..kono-chan.....did you need anything?" "No, i just wanted to spent the day with you."

Konoka said grabbing Setsuna's hand.


	3. Chapter 3:midnight strikes

Chapter 3: Midnight strikes

"See you tomorrow secchan!" "Hai, Ojou.k..kono-chan." With that both parted to their rooms.

Midnight.................

Setsuna tossed and turned finding herself the urge to go to the forest. She woke up, changed and took her sword and set off.

Meanwhile......

Evangeline was training at night when she spots someone familar.....Soon the figure was clear it was setsuna. "Eva-chan? What are you doing here?" "Speak for yourself." "I.i'm just taking a stroll...see you later!" Evangeline suspected that something was amiss and decided to contact Negi.

When Setsuna was near the deep forest, she heard a voice. '**Setsuna....it's been so long, you shamed me long enough...it's time for you to Die!' **"Where are you? Come out now!" Setsuna shouted. A dark figure soon appeared on a tree. Soon it was clear the figure who had black wings

was non-other than Setsuna's father!

"I knew you would come one day..." "What no hug for your old man?" Setsuna was disgusted that he was her father who wanted her to die so much.

"What do you want?!!" "Nothing in particular...Except your life!!!!" With that he charged towards her. Setsuna drew her sword and chraged towards him.


	4. Chapter 4:getting the message

Chapter 4:getting the message

Meanwhile......

Negi sat up getting the message from Evagenline. "Asuna-sasn!Konoka-san! Wake up! Eva-san

just told me that Setsuna-san was just in the forest and seemed pretty suspicious. Then she

disappeared into the deep forest." "Oh maybe she's just paranoid just like you..." Asuna said not bothering to wake up. "But Asuna-san....maybe she's really in trouble!" Konoka said worriedly.

"Okay fine.....Let's go find her and i can prove to you that you're all wrong." The trio stood up and went to changed before they set off.


	5. Chapter 5: stay back

Chapter 5: regaining honour

The father and daughter fought clashing their weapons together.

"But why? Why only now then you came for my life? Though i know you would come after me one day after you banished me, but why wait that long when you could kill me that day?"

Setsuna exclaimed.

"I wanted to give you a chance to live but now...IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" He shouted with bloody lungs. "I was depised even after you were banished, so it's time to regain my honour." Loud sword clashings could be heard even after all the screaming and shouting.

After a few minutes........

Setsuna began to feel tired. "You've havent grown now have you?" "...." When he walked close enough to Setsuna, Setsuna launch an attack on him.

"You'll have to do better than that child!" With that he slashed at both her arms. Soon Setsuna couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream.

Meanwhile...........

"That's Setsuna-san's voice! She must be in trouble, come on!" Negi said pointing to the direction the scream came from. 'secchan...hold on...' Konoka thought clenching her fists.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What a weakling, let me put you out of your misery!" With that he attempted to to pierce the sword into her heart. But was stopped by Asuna with her sword. "Why you little brat! Didn't your parents tell you to mind your own business!"

"S..secchan!" Immediately Konoka could be seen. "S. back Ojou-sama!"

"I would be glad to elimate you but i've no time for you." With that he opened his wings and went straight for Setsuna.

"Secchan! Watch out!" Konoka shouted at the top of her voice. Setsuna had dodged his attack just in the nick of time. She held her sword and aimed for his head but missed! "Ha! You can't even....."

Before he could finish, Setsuna had managed to plunge her sword into his chest just missing his heart. "Arh!" 'I don't think i can't handle the injury, i gotta go and get myself healed before coming back to defeat her...' he thought. With that he disappeared into the deeper forest.

"O..Ojou...sama...W..why are you here?" "...." Konoka paid no atttention to Setsuna as she was attending to her wounds. "There, that should be better!" Konoka smiled at her guardain relieved that

she was safe. "Who was that Setsuna-san?" Negi asked. "Yeah who was that secchan? And why did he attack you?" "..............."


End file.
